Spear
}|GetValue= } | name = Spear | article = a | actualname = spear | plural = spears | itemid = 3277 | marketable = yes | sprites = }} | implemented = Pre-6.0 | itemclass = Weapons | primarytype = Distance Weapons | secondarytype = Throwing Weapons | levelrequired = 0 | hands = One | type = Distance | attack = 25 | defense = 0 | range = 3 | weight = 20.00 | stackable = yes | droppedby = | value = 3-10 | npcvalue = 3 | npcprice = 9 | npcvaluerook = 3 | npcpricerook = 9 | buyfrom = Asnarus, Brengus, Cedrik, Coltrayne: 10, Dario, Edoch, Eliyas, Galuna, Gnomerrow, Irea, Lee'Delle: 9, Maun, Mugruu, Obi: 10, Perac, Perod, Pompan;tomes-1, Raffael: 10;paladins, Robert, Rock In A Hard Place, Silas, Taegen, Uzgod, Vincent, Willard, Xed | sellto = Asnarus, Brengus, Cedrik, Coltrayne, Dario, Edoch, Eliyas, Galuna, Gnomerrow, H.L.: 2, Irea, Lee'Delle, Maun, Mugruu, Obi, Perac, Perod, Pompan;tomes-1, Robert, Rock In A Hard Place, Silas, Taegen, Uzgod, Vincent, Willard, Xed | notes = You need a spear to create an Enchanted Spear. Spears will break about 3.075% of the time. Break percentage was tested on training dummies for multiple hours, so it should be accurate. Once the paladin meets level requirements, spears should be discarded in favour of employing far superior Hunting Spears. Looks the same as a Mean Paladin Spear and a Giant Screwdriver. | history = Breakable Before the update of the summer of 2005, spears were unbreakable but due to abuse of this they were changed so that there was a chance a spear would break when thrown, their attack was also reduced from 30 to 25. Breakability Since the spears were made breakable, they had become nearly useless, and sub-sequentially were not used by very many players. To fix this, in the November 16 Update 2005 CIP increased the resiliency of spears so that the did not break as often, making them more useful and valuable. Stronger and Kept in Hand During the summer update 2007, the damage caused by distance weapons was increased, so spears became more useful for hunting, and less useful for training. Before this update Spears were used by paladins to train skills. However after the Summer Update 2007 they do rather high damage and small stones have taken their place as a training weapon. Paladins with weaker skills still use them for training, though. Also with this update, spears no longer fall to the ground when they are thrown. Instead, they stay in your hand to prevent theft. Decrease of range After the Christmas 2007 Update, the range of the spear was decreased from 6 down to 3 squares, the same as all "non-magical" spears. There are many creatures with distance attacks, e.g. Minotaur Archers or Bonelords, that will position themselves 4 squares away from you, effectively putting them out of range which forces you to chase them. Price Before patch they priced at 10 gp in stores. }}